The Mind can be Deceiving
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: Sequel to "Can't Shake these Thoughts" Alvin has come back wanting revenge against Hiccup, and when he poisons his mind all hel breaks loose. Will they be able to save Hiccup's mind before they lose him all together?
1. Chapter 1

On a cold, barren beach late into the night, a large figure moved. His eyes burned with intense fury as he stood up slowly. His large meaty hand moved to his chest and he grunted with pain. He slowly and carefully pulled out his burnt armor he had Savage make him.

It had been made triple plated, and even through all that metal the Night Fury's shot had left him with a large round burn mark on his chest. It hurt worse than anything he had ever been through but he wasn't about to admit it.

He stumbled across the beach. He had to get back to Outcast Island to plan his revenge. No little runt would be the end to him.

* * *

_One week later_

"Do you even know where you are going?" Snotlout called out to Hiccup as they sped through the sky.

Hiccup simply rolled his eyes not bothering to answer his cousin's question, and looked back at his map. They were on their way to an island rumored to be crawling with new species of dragons. It was just going to be Fishlegs and Hiccup going to study them but as always, word spread and the whole gang came along.

"Do you?" Astrid whispered to him when he didn't answer Snotlout.

"Of course I do. It won't be much further now." said Hiccup confidently.

Astrid gave him a look that said 'you better' and they rode on in silence.

When they finally made it to the island Hiccup gave out his instructions. "Okay guys, we are only here to observe and learn about the dragons so _don't_ confront them." Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut let out a groan but Hiccup ignored them and continued "Remember, stay with your dragons, and we will meet back here in one hour." Said Hiccup, and the group split off in different directions.

* * *

_Meanwhile;_

Alvin sat waiting on the exact same island the teens were on in a dark cave. He had managed to track down where they were going when one of his spies over heard them talking.

Suddenly a man with a slender body ran into the cave. Alvin stood and walked up to him. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "What do you know?"

The slender man stood straighter, still gasping for breath. "They… are here… and I found… the herb." said the man through his panting and he held up the herb.

"Good, good put it over there." said Alvin pointing to a small bowl filled with water that was laid on top of a rock. The man went over to the bowl and carefully set the herb inside of it, watching it evaporate into the liquid. The man then began to laugh, proud of himself for all that he had done. "You've done well Mildew." said Alvin as he placed his meaty hand on the Mildew's skinny shoulder. "Now all we have to do is wait.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were wondering through the dense forest. Toothless was lazily walking along side his rider as Hiccup drew everything seen to him in his journal. They had only seen one dragon so far and he was greatly disappointed that it was a terrible terror. He sighed and slammed close his book.

He searched the setting around him, looking or any sign of a dragon. None. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Well Toothless. I guess they all live on the other side of the island." he turned to pet his dragon only to find he was gone. "Toothless?" he called out "Toothless come on, we don't have much time to look around before we have to meet the group.

He turned around the area, searching for his dragon. He stopped when he saw a rustle in a bush nearby. "Toothless?" asked Hiccup, his voice cracking slightly. "Stop playing around I'm serious."

He spun quickly around when he heard the sound of a human laughing. The laugh was all too familiar, and it caused the hairs on his neck to stand. What he saw wasn't a human though. It was Toothless. The large black reptile was bound tightly in a bola, a small trickle of blood seeping across the dragon's temple. "Toothless!" Hiccup called out in fear as he tried to run towards his dragon.

He was stopped though when he felt a sharp pain ram into the back of his head, causing him slip from consciousness.

* * *

_Later on the beach_

"Where's Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs as he came to the beach where his friends were waiting.

Snotlout huffed in annoyance "We were just wondering the same thing."

Astrid rolled her eyes as she stood up from where she was sitting in the sand. "He probably just got caught up in research when he found some dragons." she said.

"I don't know about you guys," Tuffnut started pointing to Ruffnut "but we didn't find anything."

"Me neither." said Snotlout

"Neither did I." said Fishlegs who looked very disappointed at that fact.

"Well apparently Hiccup went the right way because I didn't find anything either." said Astrid with a hint of hesitation to her voice. She found it a little suspicious that no one found any dragons, but what other reason would there be for Hiccup _not _to be here? There should be no more threats to look out for.

* * *

Alvin laughed evilly as the limp body of the boy that caused him so much trouble was thrown at his feet. The guards followed closely behind, dragging the large reptile with them. Alvin scowled at the sight. "What do you think you're doing?!" he bellowed, causing the guards to flinch "Get that beast out of here. If he wakes we are all dead." The guards stared at him for a minute and the made him all the more madder "NOW!" he yelled, sending the guards scattering.

He then turned towards Hiccup. "Well boy," said Alvin as he grabbed a fist full of Hiccup's hair, "the real Hiccup may not want to train my dragons, or be on my side, but soon, that will be the only side you know." Alvin laughed again, only this time harder, with more venom seeping from each breath.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi everyone! New story! YAY!

So how do you like it so far? I know that Toothless wouldn't be able to attack them tied up and all, but Alvin is pretty dumb so…

My chapters probably won't come as fast during this story, I will probably update every other day, but reviews can make me go faster! Hint, hint ; )

Anyway :D Hoped you liked it! Read, Review, Follow, Fav, whatever : )


	2. Lost Memories

Hiccup felt himself in a cold room. He struggled to move, to open his eyes, to do anything, but he couldn't. It was almost as if he was paralyzed. He heard voices all around him. Some he recognized, some he didn't. Then he heard it, the laughter from earlier, but this time the laughter was even more disturbing. It was filled with hate, more venom. It made his heart beat faster and harder in his chest, his breathing heavy, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He heard someone get closer to him and he felt a cold, disgusting liquid pour down his throat. He tried to gag, but again he was refused the power to do anything. A few seconds after he reluctantly swallowed the liquid, his mind began to spin, and the voices he heard were starting to blur. They began to collide together and turned into horrific piercing noise. All he wanted to do was scream, and somehow get away from the noise but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his body. All that he could manage was a small wince across his face until he was finally pushed into complete silence.

He felt himself relax, but it was only short lived when he felt a terrible pain in his head. He felt memories being pushed and shoved around, as if someone got into his brain and started to bang on it with Thor's hammer. The pain was enough to make him let out a small scream even through his paralyzed state. His body was shaking profusely and he felt strong large hands reach out and hold him down.

Then suddenly the pain stopped. He relax a little but was still tense, afraid that a pain worse than the last would come. Instead of another spout of pain though, he heard a voice. A calm, soothing voice that was nearing him. Finally he felt himself close enough to hear the voices message.

_They don't love you. They only love what you did. They only love that you defeated the Red Death. They don't love you, they never loved you. They use you Hiccup. Come to us, and you will never be used. Come to us. Come to us._

The voice repeated this over and over again until Hiccup finally woke up. He was lying in the middle of the forest next to Toothless, who was still sleeping soundly. Hiccup shook his head a couple times before he got the strength to lift himself up. "Man what happened?" he thought aloud and started rubbing his head as he walked over to Toothless to wake him up. He didn't remember anything that had happened not long ago but he felt very dazed and he had a huge headache.

He looked up at the sun and saw that it was much later than it should be. _We haven't been out here that long have we?_ Hiccup asked himself and he nudged his dragon with his foot. "Come on Toothless, we have to go. Everyone is probably worried sick about us." _Yeah right_ a small voice in the back of his head said_ they won't be worried. They probably left you a long time ago._

Hiccup shook his head, stunned at what he had just thought. They would never leave him.

Finally Toothless woke up and stumbled over to Hiccup, yawning and nudging his rider for attention. Hiccup laughed and pet him lovingly under the chin. There was no sign on his head of the wound he received earlier, and the dragon seemed to have never have been hurt. It was if nothing had happened. "Come one bud, we have to go find the others." Said Hiccup as he boarded Toothless.

When they finally reached the beach they saw the teens there sitting on their dragons with bored expressions.

"Aug! Finally! We've been waiting here forever!" Snotlout said as soon as they were in hearing range.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout for a reason that he didn't know for. No one seemed to notice this except Astrid.

"Hiccup?" She asked softly as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

His glare suddenly seemed to turn on her, his breathing became heavier and she noticed that his eyes were not their cheerful green, but more of a dark grey. "Why would you care?" he asked, still glaring at her. Before she could answer through her shock he jumped on Toothless and they flew away with full speed.

The rest of the teens were left there, staring after their friend with shock and confusion spread across each one's face.

Hiccup, now high in the sky, shook his head and his eyes returned to his warm green._ What just happened? I am never like that._ He thought to himself as they slowed down in the air, practically hovering. The teens caught up with him, and looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry." He said "I don't know what came over me. Let's just go home."

Before he started flying again, Astrid noticed that Hiccup's eyes were back to their warm, beautiful green. _It was probably just the lighting at that moment_ she thought to herself as they flew on, but she couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Alvin and Mildew stayed hidden in the undergrowth near the edge of the beach. Alvin laughed when he saw how Hiccup had snapped so quickly.

Mildew though, was completely quiet until he finally had the nerve to speak up. "Sir, why didn't we just take over the boy's brain right away?"

Alvin rolled his eyes at the old man. "That's not the point of all this. I want his tribe to see him slowly betray them. I want Stoic to feel an unspeakable pain in his heart. And when this is all over, I am going to kill him, and his stupid dragon."

Mildew processed this information a moment before his started to laugh viciously. His eyes turning darker as he stood from their hiding place. "Good! Then I can finally be through with brat!"

* * *

**A/N** – Tada! A new chapter for you :D

You all – Oh ClassicBubble you are to kind!

Me – Yes, yes I know! Now throw me roses!

Haha I'm just kidding all of you are probably like 'oh, she updated again.' haha

Oh and Toothless didn't remember anything because when he was hit in the head it gave him a small concussion, causing him to lose the memory.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's not my best. *Hugs

Read, Review, Follow, Fav, whatever : )


	3. MIxed Minds

Hiccup had been having restless sleep since the day they went to that uncharted island. Every night he could hear a voice saying the same words over and over again. _Come to me. Come to me_. The voice speaking was dark and caused Goosebumps to crawl over his skin as he slept, but it was also oddly comforting and soft, making him want to follow it throughout his dreams.

Hiccup had also been avoiding almost everyone in the village. He didn't know why he didn't want their company, he just never felt like being round them much anymore. He would still teach at the dragon academy, and he would eat with the teens at their usual table in the great hall, but after that he would usually leave with Toothless to be alone.

The teens wondered why he was acting in such ways, but decided to give him some space. They noticed that his temper from the other day hadn't vanished. During training he had gotten mad at the twins and instead of staying calm and dealing with the matter in a chiefly way like he always had, he started yelling at them before he disappeared into the air.

It wasn't him _yelling_ at them that made them keep their distance; it was that it was _him _yelling. None of them had ever heard him raise his voice once in their lives, and to hear him do it over something that he usually laughed over made them suspicious. Of course he had come back later that day and apologized with a sincere look of guilt on his face, but it didn't make the teens any more comforted.

Now Hiccup sat alone in his room. His head lying gently in his hands as his eyes brimmed with tears. He had been thinking of all the events that had taken place over the week after they came back from that island. That morning he had been walking around the village when one of the older Vikings bumped into him. He felt something burning in his core and fully went off on the old man, making him wince under the skinny Vikings voice. The worst part of all that had happened is that he felt good yelling at the old man, as if he had reached some sort of achievement.

This good feeling was soon taken away though when he looked around and saw all the accusing and stunned looks staring back at him. He winced and closed his eyes as he put his head into his hands, shaking it slightly. When he brought his head back up his face was softened and his eyes had changed back to their loving and friendly green.

He looked at the man who was standing in front of him. He had such a look of disappointment that made Hiccup's heart sink. He then looked around the village, once again seeing all the accusing looks boring into his soul. He looked back at the man and let his eyes say it all, how sorry he was, how he was just as confused, and how he needed help. Before anyone could approach him, he ran off as fast as he could until he reached his house.

Now here he was, sitting in his dark room all alone. He had no idea where Toothless had gone off to. _He's probably playing with the other dragons_ he thought to himself and completely believed it. About this time ever day he would disappear and wouldn't come back until class started.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the small creak of his door opening. "Who's there?" he called from his room upstairs, his voice raspy and cracking from holding in tears.

"It's me." he heard Astrid call "I was thinking we could walk to class together today, Gobber's going to be teaching us some fighting moves and I didn't see in point in waking Stormfly from her nap. Are you ok? You sound kind of sick."

_Oh goodie. Combat training. _Hiccup thought and he rolled his eyes. Hiccup cleared his throat before speaking again, "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be right down." Hiccup wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve making sure to erase any signs of him crying from his face. He walked down and she greeted him with her smile that always made his heart skip a beat. He knew that she must not know about the incident that happened earlier, but he knew that he would be getting an ear full of it later. After it was her grandfather he had yelled at.

"Shall we be off then?" she asked as she pushed open the large creaking doors. Hiccup let out one of his famous smiles and followed her out.

As they were walking through the village, Hiccup was careful to avoid eye contact with anyone that they passed. Astrid didn't seem to notice though; she carried on talking, oblivious to everything around her. _What's got her in such a good mood today?_ He thought to himself as they walked on _probably the weather._ It was beautiful out. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the air was cool and crisp. It would be able to brighten anyone's mood, except Hiccup's for the moment.

When they got to the arena they saw Gobber standing in front of the other teens that were in a straight line. Astrid and Hiccup joined the line, standing next to Fishlegs. "Oh so nice of you two to join us." Gobber said as he gestured to them. "Today we will be learning how to fight with weapons. Don't worry they're not sharpened Fishlegs." Gobber said pointing to the large boy who let out a sigh of relief. "Come on now grab your weapons, I don't have all day." The teens ran forward grabbing the weapons they wanted before anyone else did. Astrid grabbed a double sided axe like the one she always has with her, Snotlout and Fishlegs grabbed the hammers that Gobber had covered with a couple blanket to avoid anyone seriously hurt, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed spears like their own.

Hiccup stood back, not knowing what to pick. He wasn't very big on weapons. He had finally decided on a sword he had crafted himself just the other day.

They all lined up with their usual partners ready to begin their training. "Hold up, hold up." They heard Gobber yell out and turned their direction towards him. "You are never going to learn when using the same partners every time. Today we are going to switch it up a little." The teens groaned and Gobber rolled his eyes. "Ok let me see, Ruffnut and Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut, and Snotlout and Hiccup. He heard Tuffnut whisper to his sister "Boy I can't wait to see this!" and they went into a fit of laughing.

Hiccup groaned and face palmed as the other teens laughed. He gave Gobber a dirty look; Gobber only smiled and gave him a look that said 'what did I do?' Finally Hiccup gave in and smiled back.

"Alright, Snotlout and Hiccup, you're up first." Hiccup and Snotlout made their way to the middle of the arena.

"Careful Snot, you don't want to get hurt!" Tuffnut called out, and he and his sister broke into another fit of laughter.

Snotlout scoffed. "Yeah right! It would take a miracle for him to even come close to beating me!"

Then something snapped in side of Hiccup. It was the same think that had snapped when they were on the beach, and when he bumped into Astrid's grandfather, and his eyes turned into a cold dark grey.

He took his stance and glared at Snotlout. His arrogant cousin only laughed and charged forward. Time seemed to slow down, Hiccup's breathing became heavier, and he felt heat rising to his face. When Snotlout was close enough, Hiccup lashed forward, just barely missing his cousin's ear.

Hiccup spun around to face his cousin before bringing his metal foot up and slamming into his diaphragm. Snotlout fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Hiccup brought his good foot onto Snotlout's chest restricting any movement and pointed his sword inches away from his face. Snotlout looked into his eyes only to see that they were not the cheerful green he has always known, but a dark grey filled with coldness and hate.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked cautiously as she took a small step forward. Hiccup winced and closed his eyes as he put his hand to his head, shaking it harder than last time. He opened his eyes and Snotlout saw them slowly turn back into their original green. Hiccup looked down at Snotlout and saw his face was filled with fear and confusion. He stumbled off him, dropping his sword and looking around the arena. The teens and Gobber looked more baffled then the time he had made the Zippleback back off.

He shook his head again bringing his hand to it, trying to get the pain to go away. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked again as she stepped forward. Hiccup stumbled backwards some more shaking his hand in front of him. He looked around the arena again seeing the confused and stunned faces once again that day before he ran out of the arena, ignoring his friend's calls as he ran.

* * *

**A/N **– Heyo! What's happenin. What's the haps :D

Sorry I didn't post yesterday or the day before. Been busy :/

Anyway, I really hoped you enjoy this chapter, for some reason I had a lot of fun writing it : )

Please review : )


	4. Help Me

**A/N – **Hi every one! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. I got so excited XD

Hi RazzleDazzleDooDot! Don't worry this story is going to be much different from Mindbender ; ), but I did find out how I wanted to portray this story from reading it. Thanks so much or reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Hiccup ran as fast as he could out of the arena, ignoring the calls of protest in the process. He had to get out of there, had to get out of the village, he just couldn't stay here anymore. His head throbbed in such a way that made Hiccup want to scream out in pain. He ran until he reached the top of the hill near the forge, holding his head and letting out a small scream of pain as he fell to the ground.

He heard the sound of footsteps running near him and struggled to move. "Hiccup!" he heard Astrid call out. Giving up the struggle to stand, he laid there, curled up in a ball and holding his head in pain. He felt Astrid crouched down next to him. "Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked softly while she stroked his hair. Hiccup had always been a stubborn Viking and would never really admit he was hurt to anyone. He would usually stick it out until he had no choice. This was one of those times.

He turned to face Astrid and shook his head softly back and forth, tears now freely streaming down his face and his body shaking profusely. His lip quivered and he pulled Astrid close to him. "Help me." he whispered, chocking down a sob. The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was that he wished had found Toothless. They could have been far from the village by then. He had trouble thinking though, whether he wanted to leave to save Berk from him losing sanity, or because he wanted to get away from Berk and its people. For some reason lately he was mad at them all.

* * *

Toothless was deep in the forest watching a small dragon hop from the rocks that laid there. This small dragon looked particularly like Toothless, although it was a lighter silver color, was slightly smaller, and it's wing appeared to be broken. Toothless had been coming out here every day to look after the small dragon and to try to convince her to come back to the village with him. The little dragon always denied him though, telling him that her mother told her horrible stories of how they will display your head on the wall.

Toothless tried reasoning with her that all of that has changed but she still wouldn't believe him. Tomorrow Toothless was planning on bringing Hiccup out here with him, even though he wanted to bring her to him as a surprise.

Toothless had found this young, beautiful dragon one day after they had come home from the uncharted island. He was out walking while the teens were having lunch in the great hall and came across a sleeping female Night Fury. He was so excited to have finally found one of his own kind that he had roared with joy, causing the female to wake up snarling. This fit of rage was very short though when she saw that he was a fellow Night Fury. She purred and walked up to him observing him. _He's quite cute_ she thought as she sat down in front of him purring. He purred as well and sat down. Soon they began to like each other and Toothless tried everything he could to get her to come back with him. She always refused though, saying that humans were evil.

Toothless stood up, starting to leave, but before he did he told her that he would be bringing his human back with him tomorrow. She scowled and he smiled at her with his gummy smile. She let out a small laugh at his smile and with that he took off running back to the village.

* * *

_On Outcast Island_

Alvin sat in the middle of the Outcast's great hall with Mildew. They were discussing how they were planning to use Hiccup to their disposal before they kill him when one of Alvin's spies burst through the door. Alvin stood, an evil smirk spreading over his face "Ah Signy! What news have you brought me?" A thin girl with pitch black hair smiled her own evil smile as she slowly walked up to him.

"You won't have to wait much longer for Hiccup to come to us. His mind is slowly losing control of holding in this 'new Hiccup'. He will be coming to us very soon." She said and her smile grew bigger making her look just as evil as Alvin.

Alvin laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. "Good work my daughter. Now go on, your father has work to do." Singy bowed her head respectively to her father before she bolted out the door.

* * *

**A/N – **Boo yah! New chapter for you guys! Do you guys like my new characters? They both have a huge role in the story! Oh yeah Singy's name is pronounced Sig-ni, or at least in the way I pronounce it, it is :D

Anyway, sorry it's so short and if it's not my best work :/. Hoped you liked it! :D

Please review : )


	5. Grey eyes

The teens, Gobber, and Stoick sat in the main room of the Chief's house. They all remembered the last time they were there with Hiccup lying up in bed recovering from the Whispering Death spine, but this felt much worse. All of them could sense that something was wrong with Hiccup; that he was slowly slipping away from them.

"So he just attacked Snotlout and ran away?" Stoick asked with a skeptical eye.

"Yes sir, and when we caught him he was lying in the grass screaming and holding his head." Astrid said, sorrow clearly showing in her eyes.

"You didn't notice anything different about him though? Nothing out of the ordinary? Besides of course, him lying in the grass screaming." asked Gobber who was surprisingly quiet until now.

The teens exchanged looks and shook their heads, all except Snotlout. "I did sir." he said, and for once his voice showed true worry, and not an arrogant tone.

"And what would that be Snotlout?" Stoick asked.

"His eyes, they weren't how they usually were. They were more of a dark grey, and when Astrid called his name, they changed back to green." Snotlout said, trying to sound convincing.

The group stared at him a moment before they all burst out into laughter. All except Astrid. She stood, her eyes slowly growing bigger as she remembered the day on the beach. How Hiccup's eyes shown a dark, cold grey for that one moment when he was mad.

Snotlout made a face. "What's so funny?" he asked, anger boiling inside of him.

Gobber stifled a laugh to talk for a moment "Boy-o, I don't think his eyes looking a slightly different color had to do with anything. It could have just been the way the light was hitting them." he chuckled before going into hysterical laughter once more.

Snotlout sat back down, a scowl placed firmly across his face. Even through this expression though, he looked as though he wanted to shrink a few sizes. "Stop!" Astrid said suddenly, making the group to pause from their laughter. "Snotlout could have a point."

"He could?" Asked the group all at the same time

"I could?" Snotlout asked, a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"Yes." Astrid said simply "That day on the uncharted island, his eyes were a dark grey when he was angry with us, and when he cooled down they turned back to their bright green. I thought I was just imagining it at the time, but from what Snotlout said, I guess not."

Stoick's mind went into hyper mode. _How do we stop it? What's causing it? Is it permanent? _He so badly wanted to yell out these questions, but held them in so he would look weak. He took in a deep breath, preparing what he was going to say when they heard the sound of a board creaking from weight being on it upstairs. "He's awake!" Stoick said as he made his way quickly up the stairs.

He smiled widely before striding into the room, but it was soon replaced with a frown when he saw that it was only Toothless climbing in the window. "Oh hello Toothless." he said, disappointment thickly showing in his tone.

Toothless huffed with confusion before he noticed Hiccup lying still in his bed. The dragons eyes grew big and he ran to his human nuzzling his cheek with his snout before looking at Stoick again, his eyes pleading for answers. Stoick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he made his way to Hiccup's bed, taking a seat beside it. "There was a small incident," Stoick said calmly, not wanting to worry the dragon "but don't worry, he'll be fine." Stoick petted Toothless as lovingly as he could being a Viking and all, before he began his trip down the stairs once more.

"Well?" asked Gobber.

"How is he?" Astrid finished before Gobber could.

"It was just Toothless coming home." Stoick said, trying his best to hide the disappointment, but failing horribly "I think you all should go. It's... It's been a long day." The group stood up and walked towards the door not saying a word. Astrid, however, stayed behind.

"Um, Chief?" she asked nervously "Would you mind if I go see Hiccup for a moment?"

The Chief hesitated a sort second before giving in, "Sure Astrid go ahead. I'll be in my quarters, if he wakes while you are up there, do not wait to tell me."

"Yes sir." Astrid smiled as she ran up the steps.

When she was in his room, he smiled at the mess of paper all over the floor. He had told them he was going to start keeping his room cleaner to avoid the incident that had taken place during his fight with Mildew, but here it was, messy as always.

She giggled at the site and sat in the chair by his bed. She stared at the features in his face a few moments before gently running her hand across his cheek. _Oh Hiccup_ she though, tears welling up in her eyes _what's happening to you?_

She stayed there, staring at his face a moment before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a worn piece of paper. It was a drawing of herself that Hiccup had made a while back. She stared at the amazing detail in her features. The time he must have spent in drawing it, it baffled her.

She gently ran her hand over it, as she always does when she looks at it, and looked back a Hiccup. A large tear ran down her cheek and she chocked down a sob.

After a few minutes, she composed herself and started to walk out the door. She was stopped though, when she heard a soft moan escape the small boy and saw him slowly sit up. Astrid stood there, frozen and unsure what to do.

"Aw my head." he said clutching his head, trying to make the pain go away. Toothless ran over to his human and playfully pushed him. Hiccup laughed "Hey Toothless, where have you been?" She watched him playfully pet his dragon for a moment before confronting him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

"Astrid?" he asked turning around to face her. A scowl forming on his face "what are you doing here?"

Astrid, taken back by the comment, gave him a confused look. "Umm, well I came to check on you."

"Why would _you_ come and check on me?" he asked, the hatred in his tone felt like acid spitting on her heart and she backed up slightly. Toothless stunned at the words only gave him a confused look.

"Well because we are friends, and I like you." she said trying to keep her bewilderment out of her tone.

He scowled some more, eyes glaring at her with hatred. "You mean you like what I did, how I killed the Red Death. If not we would have been friends before."

"But Hic…"

He cut her off "Besides, I wouldn't be friends with you afterwards anyway, not after the way you and those other jerks treated me."

She stared at him a moment, forcing tears not to spill out. _How could he think such things? Why would he…_

And that's when she looked into his eyes, seeing that they were a cold, dark grey.

* * *

**A/N – **HI! Hiccup is supposed to OOC, so don't worry : )

**Contest! –** I need help finding a name for the new Night Fury, so if you have any suggestions you can pm me or leave them in the reviews. All names will be considered!

Anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Those of you who haven't read "Can't shake these Thoughts" won't understand a few parts in it, sorry bout that :D

Pease review! *Hugs


	6. Leaving

**A/N – **Hi every one! I just wanted to explain something to you guys before we go into this new chapter. Hiccup can still be the same sweet adorable Hiccup we all know and love, it is just that under this spell all of his hatred he held in before he killed the Red Death is coming out in the new Hiccup. It's basically like Hiccup's split personality. He doesn't express this side to people like Gobber or the dragons because they were always nice to him.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Astrid broke her gaze from Hiccup, her face falling with sorrow as she heaved a large sigh. She stepped forward slightly, "Hiccup." She said, sorrow seeping its way out onto the word.

Hiccup's scowl stayed the same, his cold, unloving eyes boring into her very being. "Why are you still here?" he asked, venom pouring from his mouth along with the words.

Tears met her eyes once more, clouding her them with water. She tried to compose herself, but it only made it worse. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks. "Hiccup." she said again stepping forward.

"GET OUT!" he screamed making her stumble backwards. "CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

Astrid wiped tears from her face, glancing slightly at Toothless who sat still stunned at Hiccup for his outburst. She stepped back and returned her gaze at Hiccup. His eyes showed hatred and sadness at the same time. They were not the same loving and caring green she has grown to know. He growled as he stared at the ground. "Just… Go away." he said softly.

She turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder as she walked out the door less hole in the wall. "I'm sorry." she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. She slowly made her way down the slanted steps, each one creaking as she stepped on it. When she reached the midway point on the stairs, she stopped. She stared out into the open space, her mind replaying in her mind what had just happened. She bit her lip and more tears came pouring from her eyes. _Oh Hiccup. Come back to me._ She though as she slowly lowered herself down on the creaking step, bringing her knees to her chest. She buried her heavy head into it. _Come back to me._

* * *

Hiccup stood upstairs, still staring into the hole in the wall that Astrid had disappeared into. He tightened his jaw. _What right did she have to be in here? She never noticed me before! Except when her and that group of Neanderthals decided to pick on me._

He shook his head angrily. "Come on Toothless, let's get out of here."

Toothless slowly walked up to his rider, nudging him in the side, cocking his head to the side as if he was asking him what he meant. Hiccup sighed and looked at his dragon, petting him softly on the top of his head. "I can't stay here anymore bud. I can't bear to be around these people." Toothless cocked his head at Hiccup. "They just… they only like me because I killed the Red Death. If I hadn't done that, nothing would be different." Toothless looked longingly at the hole in the wall, wanting to go and comfort Astrid. At the same time though, he knew his rider must have had a reason to act in such a way, so he decided to stay with him.

Hiccup sighed sadly and Toothless nuzzled his rider's hand giving him a look of understanding. "Come on bud, let's go." he climbed onto the large black dragon's back and they flew swiftly out the large widow Hiccup made for Toothless to climb in and out of.

They burst into the night sky. The large, white moon slowly rising from the depths of the ocean, glistening off the sea illuminating the world around them. Hiccup sighed happily, _We are finally leaving. Finally going to be free._ Hiccup smiled at these thoughts. They made him happy, but at the same time he could feel some sort of longing pulling at his heart. Hiccup pushed away the feeling and continued admiring the view around him.

Hiccup was broken from his 'new thoughts of happiness' when Toothless suddenly veered toward the forest. "Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup asked cautiously letting the dragon continue on his path.

His dragon slowed his pace when they were directly above an opening in the forest. Toothless landed gently on the grass, cooing as if he was calling someone. Hiccup looked around the large open space. The grass there was greener than any he had ever seen around Berk. Flowers popped up in ever place possible, making a combination of beautiful colors.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and turned around, observing the whole area. He stopped when he saw a large mountain side, covered thickly in ivy. He stepped forward; noticing that in has a small opening carved in it. He squinted, peering into the opening. He heard a soft growl come from it, and Toothless growled back. Finally after many growls being sent back and forth between the dragons, Hiccup saw two bright green eyes slowly emerge from the darkness.

Slowly but surely, the female Night Fury made her way out. Hiccup's eyes widened at what he saw and he contained the small yip of joy he so badly wanted to release. He kept his calm though, and took a cautious step towards the Night Fury. She growled, baring her teeth at him. "Whoa, whoa." He said stepping back slightly, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The female rolled her eyes at this, as if he could hurt her, but she ceased her growls and let him take another step forward. As he slowly made his way to her, he cooed soft words, telling her that it was okay.

Once he was close enough he slowly reached his hand out, only to have her growl once more. Hiccup gulped and bent his head downward, shutting his eyes tightly, as he reached out his hand. Toothless smiled at the sight from afar, remembering the day Hiccup had created a bond with him.

The female eyed the hand for a moment. She felt a calming sense of home coming from the boy, and she felt like a force stronger than herself was pushing her closer and closer to his hand. Finally her snout met his hand, a small spark colliding against her and she pulled away, cooing softly.

Hiccup smiled and he petted the dragon softly under the chin. Toothless came running over, overjoyed at the sight. He pressed his head gently against the other dragon and cooed. Hiccup laughed at his dragon's behavior. "Looks like someone's got a girlfriend!" he said in a mocking tone as he elbowed his dragon. Toothless returned this action with a glare before he gave in, showing off his famous smile making him and the female laugh.

Hiccup eyed the new dragon for a moment. She had dark grey scales that shined from the moon's glow, and bright, caring green eyes. Her body shape mimicked the Night Fury's, with only slight differences. He wings curved back the same as Toothless' but the back of the wing was smooth and sharp, instead of curves throughout it like Toothless'. He stared at her a few minutes more before bringing out his journal. On the top of the page he wrote in bold letters _Night Fury_. He stared at the word a minute before erasing it; she just didn't feel like a Night Fury. He studied her a bit more before finally writing _Storm Fury._

He drew a quick sketch of the Storm Fury before plopping down on the ground, the grass tickling his hands when he touched it. Toothless and the other dragon were running around playing with each other and Hiccup smiled. _They do make a good couple._

"Well this is great!" Hiccup said happily as he laid down on the grass, staring up at the stars that covered the night sky. "We can all leave tomorrow morning." He closed his eyes, humming to himself at the happy thoughts.

He was brought up from them when he heard a sad coo come from both the dragons. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing up once more. The Storm Fury looked at him sadly as she opened her injured wing as much as she could. "Oh no." Hiccup said, walking over to her and examining the wing. He sighed and climbed unto Toothless. At first the female, thinking that they were going to leave her, let out a desperate and scared roar. "No, no!" Hiccup said in a hushed tone "I'm just going to get some supplies to fix your wing."

The female quickly calmed down and let him be on his way.

* * *

_On Outcast Island_

Signy sat alone at her desk in her dark, cold room. For the first time in she didn't know how long, she received praise from her father. It made her happy, but at the same time she felt bad for that Hiccup kid. At such a young age, he was already at the top of her father's list.

Signy put her elbow on the edge of the table, resting her head limply in it. She never wanted to be a spy for her father, she never wanted to be an Outcast, but when you are born there, there is not much you can do. To make all the matters worse, she wasn't even a good Outcast. She was weak and small, and she was often punished for being kind to prisoners. She stared at the long scar that wrapped around her hand. Alvin had given it to her when she was just a young child for being caught giving a roll of bread to a boy that was locked up in their prison.

Along with this, she had to suffer through watching him being killed by a dragon in the arena. They didn't even give the poor boy a weapon! She shuddered at the thought. _All because of one piece of bread_ she thought gloomily as she pushed her pencil across the desk.

She was only given the role of spy because she was small and light on her feet. She could fit into hiding spots that no other Viking could dream of getting into too, and she only came back with an evil smirk on her face so that she would not be in trouble or be called soft. She only wanted to live up to her father wishes.

Signy shook her head lightly as she stood from the desk, pushing in the chair and it made a scraping sound against the old worn wood. She slowly made her way to her hard bed and quickly got in it to escape the cold. She covered herself up with the small piece of blanket she had, and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi! I know, I know Hiccup didn't name the Storm Fury yet, but don't worry, it's gonna happen! :D I think I know which name I am going to use, but since I haven't named her yet the contest is still on!

Hiccup's mind is pretty messed up right now so some things he will remember, some he won't. Just get ready!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! : )


	7. Names

**A/N – **Hi everybody! Here it is, the moment of truth! I have a name picked and ready to go : ) please don't be upset if I didn't pick the name you suggested, I really did love them all and it was extremely hard to chose.

I would like to thank;

KaliAnn,

Wanli8970,

RazzleDazzleDooDot,

CristellaShinobu,

Doomsday Beam,

and Risuchan0223 for helping me find a name and reviewing.

Hope you all like the chapter :D

* * *

Hiccup huffed in frustration as he and Toothless flew camouflaged against the dark sky. Of course something like this was bound to happen! Hiccup was happy to find the Storm Fury and all it's just that now he has to postpone the trip and sneak back into the village of morons!

Hiccup sighed, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air to calm him down. He could do this, he just had to make sure not to be seen. No one knew that he was leaving or anything, he just didn't want to have to deal with the company of such idiotic Vikings at the moment.

He landed swiftly in the square of the village that was now barren due to how late it now was. They crept around the edges of the village in the shadows, managing not to make a sound in the progress. When he finally reached the forge, that was holding all the supplies for hurt or sick dragons until they made a proper medical area, he found it to be fully lit.

Hiccup leaned against the wall on the outside of the forge and felt the heat of the furnace radiate through the hard, thick wood. The pounding of a hammer and the sound of a Viking singing off key could be heard from inside. Hiccup smiled at it. Gobber was the only person in this village who Hiccup actually considered as a friend.

Hiccup carefully peered into the forge, not wanting Gobber to stop him and start asking a bunch of questions. Seeing that the man was absorbed in the project he was working hard on, Hiccup tiptoed inside. Luckily, Gobber sang and pounded his hammer so loud that Hiccup couldn't even hear himself think, which also meant Gobber wouldn't be able to hear if someone was shouting his name from three inches away.

Hiccup reached the medical supplies and quickly rummaged through it until he found a large splint made especially for dragons and some gauze. Once he was sure he had everything, he ran out the forge, knocking over a large pile of weapons as he bolted. Gobber may have not been able to hear someone sneaking around the forge, but even the deaf could hear the sound of a thousand weapons crashing to the ground behind them. He spun around quickly only to find no one there. He growled with anger, thinking it had fallen over with weight, and started to clean up the mess of metal.

Hiccup, who now panting from his fast movement, was leaning once again against the side of the forge, feeling the heat of it cover him one last time before quickly climbing onto Toothless and shooting into the sky. The cold air brushing his hair back as it chilled him to the bones, a feeling he always loved since he started flying.

While high in the sky Hiccup looked back at the forge and felt the same longing pulling at his heart as he had the first time they took off. He mentally waved goodbye as they flew further away from the village and near the forest.

Once over the forest Hiccup slowed his pace, looking for that one opening in the dense undergrowth. Finally he spotted it, the colors of the flowers being visibly seen even through the darkness of the night.

They landed and almost immediately the female came running to meet them. "Hey girl." he said starching her under the chin "Let's get you fixed up." She purred in agreement and extended her wing for him to wrap.

While wrapping it he noticed something weird. "Huh what's this?" he said carefully pulling out a long, thick needle. When it was fully out of the Storm Fury's wing, she screamed in pain, but her wing relaxed amazingly. "Huh!" Hiccup said happily at the new discovery "Your wing wasn't broken, you just had this needle in it which made it bend in the wrong way. We should wrap it tightly, but I think you'll be ready to fly tomorrow afternoon." She purred happily at the news while nudging him gently.

Hiccup smiled petting the female dragon once he was done fully wrapping it before he walked over to a soft piece of ground. He laid down once more in the soft grass that tickled his skin, his eyes slowly closing as he thought of the journey ahead.

* * *

Hiccup awoke the next morning still smiling from the night before. "How are you doing girl?" he asked petting the Storm Fury gently on the head while observing the wing. "This looks great, it has healed extremely fast!" Both dragons purred and yipped happily from what Hiccup had said and tackled him licking his face. Hiccup laughed at the dragon's behavior and stood up. "By the time we have finished breakfast we should be ready to go!"

Hiccup and the dragons made their way out of the small opening and to a small pond. The dragons mostly did all the fishing while Hiccup sat off to the side, drawing a more accurate drawing of the Storm Fury. He really needed to come up with a name for her.

While eating, Toothless leaned over and regurgitated a fish head, giving it to the Storm Fury. The Storm Fury gently took it between her teeth and swallowed it whole. Hiccup could have sworn he saw a red tint rise beneath the dragon's scales. Acting like he hadn't seen anything, he went back to his fish grinning ear to ear the entire time he ate.

Once the group was completely full and Hiccup was sure that the Storm Fury's wing was well enough to fly, they set off on their adventure. Toothless looked back at the village one last time before they left. Something didn't feel right, why would Hiccup want to leave? Toothless shook the thought away, he would follow his rider anywhere he chooses to go, and his girl seemed to be happy to leave that island too.

* * *

Signy sat on the only grassy hill top on outcast island, the rest of it seemed to be a barren wasteland with no warmth or color. She over looked a large rocky pasture that had long ago lost its will to live with green. She sighed brushing her hand through her long wavy black hair. What she wouldn't give to be out of this barren wasteland.

She was broken from her gaze when she heard the sound of voices. She turned quickly, looking down at one of the narrow valleys, she saw three objects walking through it. Two were very large and the other one was very small, almost as small as her.

She slid down quickly, hiding behind a large rock and trying to hear what the boy could be saying. "Ok guys, this looks like a good place to stay for the night. There might be a village around here that we can stay at." The two large objects, that she has now noticed are dragons, just nodded along lazily looking as though they weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

Right when they were about to round the corner, she got the courage to speak. "Wait!" she yelled making them turn quickly only to find an empty space.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked cautiously as he took a step toward her direction.

She slowly stepped out from her hiding space. Hiccup's grey eyes widened at the sight of her. She was beautiful. She had long, wild black hair that laid along her back to the edge of her waist. She had large light grey eyes that had specks of dark blue dancing through them.

Her face was covered in an amazing number of freckles, just adding the perfect amount of cuteness to her beauty. she wore a short sleeved purple tunic that had a large metal belt wrapped around it, and a black skirt with silver leggings under them.

"Hi." she managed to squeak out while under his gaze. She stayed up on the small ledge, making sure not to get to close to his dragons. What happened so many years ago still traumatized her.

"Hi." he breathed, not breaking his stare. After a moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat breaking his gaze and taking a few steps closer to her. "You can come down, they won't hurt you." he said while gesturing to the two dragons.

She hesitantly steps forward, carefully sliding her way down. Hiccup smiled his lopsided smile at her and she blushed. She had always seen him from a far when spying on him, she never expected him to be cute.

She stood and he grabbed her hand gently, causing her to blush even more. "Come on." he said smiling. He brought, more like dragged, her over to where the dragons were sitting. "This is Toothless." he said gesturing to the large black dragon. "And this beauty doesn't have a name yet. I'm working on it, but it's hard to find one for a dragon like her."

Signy carefully stepped closer, putting her hand on the Storm Fury's head. The female dragon purred and nuzzled up against Signy, making her stumble back in fear and shock. "Hey it's okay." Hiccup said grabbing her hand and placing it against the Storm Fury's snout. The Storm Fury purred once again and Signy laughed with delight.

"Wow!" She said aloud as she rubbed her hand up and down against the dragon's scales.

Hiccup laughed "She really likes you." he said, drawing in her attention. "She wants you to be her rider."

Signy's eyes grew large at his statement. "Really?" she asked, only to see Hiccup confidently nod his head. Her smile grew larger. She was wanted! More than that, she was wanted by something that she thought she would be forced to kill someday.

"So what are you going to call her?" asked Hiccup, and her brow furrowed in thought.

"Well your dragon's name is Tooth_less_, so how bought my dragon's name be Spine_less_." She said joking before bursting out in laughter.

Hiccup simply rolled his eyes at the comment, but she could see how he was trying to stifle a smile. She rolled her eyes "Okay, okay. Just let me think."

She walked around her dragon, eyeing every feature in order to give her the perfect name. _Luna? Silver? Phoenix? Freya? Fursia?_ She went through a list of names in her head, only to have each one not feel right for the dragon. After a few moments it hit her. "I got it!" she said suddenly, snapping her fingers and startling everyone around her. "How about Rayna?" The female dragon's ears lifted at this, and she yipped a small yes to the name.

Hiccup smiled at the name. "Doesn't that mean queen?" she asked.

"Well yeah!" she said rolling her eyes as her smile became larger than it ever had in her life. "Just look at her! She is just like a queen!"

Hiccup shook his head as if agreeing "You're right, she is pretty bossy." he said sarcastically, only leading him to be glared at by Rayna. "Sorry!" He said through his laughter.

After a few moments of standing there laughing he finally asked "So what's your name?"

"My name is Signy."

* * *

**A/N – **HIIIIIIII! The winner is KaliAnn! I really liked the name Rayna, I felt it fitted the Storm Fury.

I wanted everyone's suggested to be noticed so, there you go :D

Anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter! *Hugs

Please review!


	8. Three days

**A/N – **Hi everyone! Yeah I know I was late updating, I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story (don't worry it's not over). I now that it isn't the best, and that I am not the best writer, but it really does mean a lot to me that some of you like it

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and I always forget this;

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing

* * *

Three days. There days have gone by since Hiccup's disappearance. Three days since Astrid, one of the strongest warriors in Berk, was found sobbing on the chief's steps. Three days since the chief's, along with the village's, heart was broken.

Not much activity has gone on since Hiccup's disappearance; they had no way to know where he went, how to find him, or if he even left Berk. They knew that it was more likely he did though. Most of the days for the villagers has been lazing around, troubled with guilt. If only they hadn't treated Hiccup so badly before the dragon incident, he would have never left.

Stoick sat alone in his house, his brow furrowed inward as he stared at the small block of wood and carving knife in his hand. He usually performed this task to help him in his stress, so that he would not be so… irritable. He couldn't bring his knife to cut into the wood though. He was too depressed, too worried, and for once, had no plan to save his son.

* * *

Hiccup, who was now a proud member of the Outcast tribe, was actually quite happy. Even though the people were mean and ruthless, he was very welcomed into their village. The chief himself came to welcome him, offering him to stay with them. Toothless however didn't take well to the chief or the villagers, often growling at them, forcing them not to come close to Hiccup.

No matter how much Hiccup tried to calm down the dragon, make him learn to like the people there, it would always end up the same way. Alvin and Mildew had a different approach to the situation though. While no one was looking, they quickly forced the liquid down Toothless' throat. In a short few hours, Toothless was purring at their ankles.

Hiccup was very confused at the sight, but didn't question the action. He simply patted him on the head, telling him 'Good job bud! See I told you, you'd warm up to them.'

Hiccup's innocent crush on Signy has long faded away, as did her's for him. Hiccup felt a longing at his heart when he came to realize this, as if it belonged to someone else. Their relationship began to grow more though, especially since he moved into the chief's house, which he later found out to be her father's.

He loved her like a sister, and felt the strong need to protect her through any danger, large and small. He was very happy to see Signy slowly warm up to dragons, even though she still had her doubts, and they often went on morning flights together.

Signy felt happy for the first time in her life when Hiccup had moved in, and even though it had only been a couple days, she began to love Hiccup, Rayna, and Toothless more than life.

That night, Hiccup sat on the end of Signy's bed, chattering over anything that came to mind. When they were both yawning and their eyes felt heavy he would leave, hugging her and telling her goodnight. Signy felt good to be loved and treated kindly, she smiled sweetly and told him goodnight. When he left however her face fell. It wouldn't be long until her father uses Hiccup for his own personal game against Stoick, and she helped in it. She remembered how on the first night he was there; he talked so crossly about Berk, about his father, about the villagers that lived there. He sounded so genuine that she began to also hate Berk, when he left though, she would remember that he was under a spell and didn't really believe that.

She sat up in her now dark room, gently placing her head against the hard wood backboard on her bed, feeling sharp pricks of wood against her head before quickly bringing it up. She rubbed the back of her head softly before slowly moving her hands to her face, holding her head as she stared down at the short, heatless blanket. She felt hot tears build in her eyes, and slowly seeped down her cheeks.

_Oh Hiccup,_ she thought, shutting her eyes tightly, _what are we going to do?_ Suddenly it hit her. She lifted up in the bed slowly, her eyes opened wide as she stared into the open space ahead of her. They would run away. She would convince him to go with her, and she would make him remember; make him go back to Berk. She didn't know how to break the spell, but she would find out how, she would go to ever person in the world to find a cure.

Signy smiled happily at the thought of leaving this barren wasteland, and slowly laid her head back down on a bundle of small jackets she called a pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep, expecting to see happy dreams ahead.

* * *

Astrid burst into the chief's home, her face red as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Astrid?" the chief asked, puzzled at the young ladies actions. "What are you doing here? It's past midnight."

"Chief." she said through panting breaths "We can't just let Hiccup go."

Stoick's shoulders slumped and he lifted his giant hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Astrid." he sighed, unsure what to say, "I'm not even sure where Hiccup went, and he doesn't want to be here anymore."

"Chief, he does what to be here! Something is very wrong, and there is more to this situation then it seems." She stopped staring him straight in the eye. "Why would Hiccup ever leave? He forgave us! He put all that happened behind him. He wouldn't just pick up and leave. Not after all the things we've been through!"

Astrid stopped, and Stoick, still baffled at the teen's message and outburst, simply stared at her. Finally, after what seemed like a decade to Astrid, the chief broke his gaze, bringing his hand to his mouth as he cleared it. "And what do suppose we do, Ms. Hofferson?" He asked in a chiefly tone.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi again! There is a little foreshadowing in this chapter, but it is a little hard to catch so…

Did you like it? I hope you liked it.

Please review! *Hugs


	9. Nightmare

Signy tossed and turned in her rickety bed, sweat building up on her brow as she reached out into the empty air in front of her. The hair on her arms bristled and she let out a small scream, her face turning from a one of fear to a one of anguish.

Inside of her horrible nightmare, you would see Signy being encased in the grasp of two guards. Below them was a large arena, with one small boy standing in the middle of it. The boy may have been small, but he was strong at heart. He held his head high, his raven black blowing behind his ears, ready to face any opponent that was brought upon him.

He knew he wouldn't live though, he wasn't even given the smallest dagger and he was facing a fire breathing beast. He shot Signy an encouraging look as the gate slowly lifted open.

A large red dragon burst through, fire consuming itself as it climbed its way to the top of the arena, looking for its next kill. Finally, the dragon looked towards the middle of the arena, growling and licking its chops as it slowly made its way to the boy.

The boy, who was too frightened to move, stood there, his large blue eyes glowing with fear. In the distance, Signy yelled his name numerous times.

It was over quickly. The boy didn't even try to defend himself; instead he let the dragon take him. His blood staining the arena as he was dragged back into a dark corner with the carnivorous dragon ready to eat anything placed in front of it.

Signy stood stunned, her eyes unable to move from the blood that pooled on the arena. Her eyes became filled with tears, hot streams slowly making their way down her cheeks, dripping to the ground like rain.

Alvin walked over from where he was watching laughing evilly at the scene. When he saw Signy crying he scowled. "Ugh! Stop your crying! He got what he deserved!"

Signy looked up at him, her eyes stinging with hate. "How could you!" her voice cracking slightly as she raised her voice. "How could you kill him?"

Alvin scoffed. "You know he did wrong. Setting free one of the deadliest, rarest dragons of all! I was thinking of sparing him, but your little betrayal set me over the edge." He looked at her, his eyes narrowing a bit. "That reminds me. You haven't received your punishment."

He brought a long curved knife, its blade rusty and old. He grabbed her hand tightly, not allowing her to get away from his grasp. "This is to remind you of this day." he said as he slowly punctured her skin, blood dripping off her hand as she screamed.

* * *

Signy sat up quickly, slapping her bed in the movement. Rayna greeted her with curious eyes, only to make Signy flinched away. Hiccup burst through the door not two seconds later. "Signy! Are you okay? I thought someone was murdering you!" Hiccup yelled as he walked in.

Signy shook profusely in her bed, Rayna nudging her gently, only to have Signy shy away. "Signy?" Hiccup said, sitting close to her. "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup we have to leave." She said as she looked him straight in the eye. Her showing fear as she shook.

Hiccup started at the comment, confused at what it meant. "What do you mean?"

"Hiccup we can't stay here. We have to go far away. My father wants to kill you! And Berk!" she said now raising her voice.

"Signy." Hiccup started, unsure what to say next "I'm sure you just had a bad dream. It's all going to be ok." He reached over to hug her, only for her to pull away.

"No it wasn't just a nightmare! It was a memory!" She said, now almost screaming "Hiccup my father is a horrible man! He did this to my hand!" she gestured to her scared hand, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her voice softened to almost a whisper as she spoke her next sentence. "He killed my brother."

* * *

Astrid Hofferson stood in the mist of her chief's presence, staring into his green eyes that were hardly seen due to his massive beard. "So, you are suggesting that we check all the villages nearby… And you are suggesting we check Outcast first."

Astrid made an unsure face. "Yes sir…" she said quietly, afraid the chief would laugh at her plan. Instead though, he only stared at her.

"Why Outcast?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I know that Alvin is gone, but what about Savage? He could want to avenge Alvin's blood by turning Hiccup against us, or Mildew might have come back." she stopped, unsure of the real reason why she wanted to check there first. She just had a feeling that Hiccup _had_ to be there, and she had no idea why.

Stoick looked at her thoughtfully. He had already heard her knowledge of an herb that was often known to have an effect of killing someone's memories, and replacing them with mangled ones. Savage couldn't be that smart though. Maybe Mildew did plan it. Astrid stared back at him with pleading eyes, the blue in them sparkling as they bored into his soul.

Stoick walked over to the large front door in his house opening it, he yelled 'Ready the ships' to the nearest guard.

He looked back at Astrid, only to find her smiling for the first time in days.

* * *

Hiccup stared into Signy's tear drained eyes. "What?" he finally managed to say, his voice cracking and his face showing disgust and disbelief.

She slightly shook her head. Hiccup stood, he heaved a large breath as he placed hands on his hips, bending forward as he tried to process all this information in his mind. "All this is true?" he asked lifting his head from the ground and staring at her.

Tears began to flow once more, and she was unable to speak so she once again nodded her head. He sat back down on her bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She put her head into his neck and began sobbing more than she ever had. "It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup cooed softly "I'll get you out of here.

* * *

An hour later, the boats were prepped and ready to set sail. On the boat sat five teens, armed and confident. None of them said a word; Astrid stared out in the sea that they would soon be traveling in. Stormfly nudged her gently, gesturing for her to hop on her back. "Not now girl, you'll need your energy if we have to go up against the Outcast."

Stormfly trilled in response, and before they knew it they were out in the open water. The rising sun reflected of the sea, blinding them slightly. Astrid didn't mind though. They were on their way to save Hiccup, and nothing matter besides that.

* * *

Hiccup loaded a heavy basket onto Toothless saddle. "Not to heavy right bud?" Toothless shook his head sleepily in reply. Why he was wakened in the middle of the night to go flying he had no idea, but Rayna had convinced him to cooperate.

"**So where are we going anyway?" **he asked the silver Strom Fury standing beside him, prepped and ready to go.

"**I'm not sure. Signy woke up screaming and crying and then told Hiccup she couldn't stay here anymore. She was pretty shaken up." **Rayna replied as Signy carefully and cautiously climbed onto her back.

Toothless scoffed playfully as he replied with **"Women."** which received him a hit to the head with her tail.

* * *

**A/N – **Hi! I know I'm sorry my chapters are kind of short lately, but I will hopefully post a long one soon : ). I'm an taking my dear sweet time with this story, don't want to rush it you know ;)

A lot of crying in this story isn't there!

So what did you think? Did you like it :D

Please review! *Double Hugs


End file.
